


Mr. SCARlet.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Abuse Mention, M/M, child abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Royalty AU oneshot. </p><p>Koujaku was the reluctant prince of a throne, but a chance encounter with a blue haired youth changed his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. SCARlet.

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is loosely based on the Dmmd acrylic TRAMP strap collection design by GIFT.

 

He was the prince who’d inherit everything from his father once his coronation date will be decided. But Koujaku didn’t want to be involve with his bastard dad who ruled his people with cruelty.

To be the imperfect son, Koujaku went to brothels and brawls. Tarnishing his own name. But his father merely brushed off his actions, paid whatever damage to the taverns and merely see Koujaku’s tantrums as habits of a hot blooded boy. Koujaku was at lost, his mother kept captive in the castle and so he can’t run away from home like he wanted to. He also doesn’t want to leave her behind either.

Due to his father’s reputation, Koujaku gets the same treatment from his people. Utmost obedience due to fear. He never had real friends and the ladies he spent his nights with at brothels were just as afraid to evoke his wrath if they don’t please his needs.

Koujaku felt like a chained beast. People kept a safe distance with feared smiles and forced politeness. What’s more, now that his father show signs of aging and ill of health, seemed like it’ll be a few years till Koujaku gets to wear the blood drenched crown.

But will his people really love him as their new ruler? He already can’t break free from his father’s shadow. What can he really do in his situation other than simmer in constrained rage?

All seems lost until one day his father summoned him.

“It’s about time the public knew of my heir. That’s why I called you here. You are to attend my friend’s party at Oval Tower castle. It’ll be good if you keep on Toue’s good side. He’s very beneficial in the financial matter.”

His father croaked his orders due to his hoarse voice. Even his eyes seemed droopy with his raven hair peppered in white.

Koujaku kept silent and continue to kneel before the seated ruler.

“The party will be in the first week of Spring. Start preparing for your sea voyage now and if you try to disobey me…”

The king showed a clear bottle painted in red that’s the size of a palm.

“I’ll stop giving her the medicine and maybe next time you meet her will be in her casket.”

His father knew Koujaku will only be obedient if he threatened his 1st wife’s health. Koujaku’s mom heavily relied on these vials of elixir. If she doesn’t drink her tonic for even a day…

Gritting his teeth, Koujaku bowed his head lower. The only sign he grudgingly agreed to his father’s orders.

******  
“Argh, I think I’m lost.”

Koujaku sighed as he leaned against the wall. Slid down and began to smoke.

Here he was at the birthday party for Lord Toue. It made Koujaku sick to the stomach. Things here aren’t any different from his home in the mainland. Koujaku’s country was at the East, with its oriental history and culture, some call them exotic. While here at the tower island, everything was so different. Tall buildings, strange clothes and stranger culture. So this is what they call the modern land of the free. But Koujaku hated it. For this small green island has the same people with fake smiles.

While his father ruled his people with cruelty, Toue ruled his people with pleasure. He was cunning.

No slavery,

No wars,

No hardship.

People can party all day and night as long as they keep paying and drinking the elixir his mother was forced to be addicted. Not to mention the strange melody sung by travelling white haired bards that would give Koujaku headaches. During the party, Koujaku was bored from Toue’s long and pretentious speech. Then came the dance. Already a group of women surrounded the raven haired youth but his crimson eyes caught sight of a woman.

The wine must have clouded his vision for Koujaku seemed to witness the beautiful lady beckoned him to follow her with six hands!

Exiting the hall and chasing after her elusive figure clad in coral green, Koujaku didnt realize how many corners he turned and halls he crossed. Now alone and lost in dark halls, koujaku felt miserable at his worst day.

“She ditched me haha… guess I wasn’t good enough. Be it a man or a king for my peopl— hm?”

Koujaku felt a cool sea breeze and thought there must be a window nearby.

Following the scent, his feet brought him to not a window but a garden.

“Woof! Woof!”

Koujaku stopped in stunned silence.

Near the tree, clad in blue and white kimono was a beautiful lady. Not the 6-arms woman before but someone more gorgeous. How mysterious, to think that he’d see Kimono as rich as the silk worn by his mother here in this fake island.

“I… I’m sorry for trespassing.” Koujaku spoke in his mother tongue.

Perhaps his stay here will be bearable to meet someone whose possibly from his own country. But the moment the lady turned around, Koujaku saw those lonely, amber eyes… beautiful long blue locks and… a flat chest.

A man?

Oh, to think that the tradition was also practised here. That both boys and girls wear kimonos until a certain age. Koujaku himself used to wear kimonos, back when his mother was still smiling and free…

“I’m one of Toue’s guest from the mainland. I left the party but got lost on my way back. Are you one of the guest too?”

The slender youth stared at Koujaku then shook his head as he hugged his small puppy close. It felt like ages until a small voice came from the person

“Are you a bad person?”

Koujaku blinked in surprise, how does he reply to that simple question?

Bad blood did flow through his veins though… blood of a cruel tyrant.

“What was that? Oh I see. Thank you, Ren.”

Koujaku didn’t get to reply as the youth talked to his puppy.

“Ren said you’re a good guy. You don’t smell like my father or his Alpha soldiers…”

Koujaku look from the boy to the dog.

The dog said that?

Seeing Koujaku’s look, the boy seemed to remember something and close his mouth. He hid half of his lower face behind Ren’s fluffy head.

It was like staring at a shy, innocent child instead of a teen.

Koujaku likes children and thinking there must be something more to this, he smile warmly and kneel before the kid. So that the boy wouldn’t crane his neck up.

“My name is Koujaku, your name is?”

“…Aoba.” the boy mumbled. “You’re not going to laugh? Or… get mad?”

“Hmm? Why would I?”

“Because I said I can hear Ren’s voice. Other people can’t and they hate it when I talk to him…”

Koujaku recognized that melancholic look from the boy’s face. It was the same reflection he saw when he wiped away the dried blood and dirt after his father was done with him.

“I don’t think it’s strange at all. I have a little birdy friend and his name is Beni. I talk with him a lot and we always spend time together.”

Aoba’s sincere smile was gorgeous. Something he never saw from his country’s children.

When Koujaku saw Aoba look around him for a little bird, he apologized, “sorry. I didn’t bring him along. He’s currently with my mom. Although he’s small but he can protect her better than the knights at my castle.”

Aoba lost his smile but like a child he shrugged it off, “too bad. It would be nice if Ren has a new friend. Right Ren?”

“Woof!”

“Ren said he doesn’t mind not having a new friend. He’s always like that, not being honest.”

“I see. Oh, Aoba, why aren’t you at the party?“

At this Aoba felt sad again, “…they won’t allow Ren in the dance hall. They said Ren is a… dirty mongrel.. so I said if Ren can’t come in then so do I.”

Koujaku thought about it, “if you come with me, maybe they’ll let you in. We can listen to the orchestra music and taste delicious cake.”

He never used his influence abroad before to get what he wanted but something about seeing Aoba made the adult want to fulfill all the teen’s wishes.

Aoba shook his head, “no, it’s okay. I don’t want do all those. I just want to see my brother. But he’s probably busy with father now so I don’t mind waiting here with Ren.”

“I see… hmm… do you mind if I stay here with you?”

Aoba blinked then scooted a bit to give Koujaku space to sit.

“Thank you, Aoba. Oh, I bought some biscuits.” he took out a heavy handkerchief and untie the knot to reveal dry snacks from his homeland.

Aoba peered at Koujaku’s lap curiously, “these are biscuits?”

Koujaku chuckled and held one to the younger teen, “they’re dried rice cakes, try one.”

Aoba took a while to bite the snack since he was still awestruck by the foreign food.

“I never saw these before. Where are you from?”

Koujaku was a bit reluctant to answer but then what harm can it do? 

“From the mainland. Is it good?”

Aoba covered his mouth after munching, “it’s a bit salty but interesting.”

“I know right? Here, try this one. It’s sweeter!”

Soon the two people from different worlds began to bond. They talked and shared about themselves and people they cared about. The two had so much fun that they lost track of time.

That night, Aoba’s brother didn’t come to find him. Aoba insisted it’s fine and that his brother was easily tired that father may have told him to rest in his guest room first. Koujaku didn’t like how Aoba forced himself to smile so he spent all his time with the boy.

Koujaku didn’t plan to stay at the Oval Tower castle for more than a night. After the party, guests are allowed to stay for as long as they want. Instead of following Toue’s shadow and get close to him for future advantage, Koujaku instead spent a lot of his time with Aoba. His days couldn’t be anymore happier with interesting sights to explore!

Aoba must have been to this island a lot of times because easily he showed Koujaku all the secret paths in the castle. They climbed up steep stairs to reach the highest tower that overlooked the sea port. Koujaku teaching Aoba which ship belongs to which country and that he has a friend named Mizuki who’s also a sailor.

Aoba led him down secret passageways underground where they encountered not tombs but homey quarters of the servants. Koujaku got to meet Aoba’s caretaker named Tae. Turned out she was from Koujaku’s country years ago and it was due to this old woman that Aoba’s way of dress is like his culture.

Tae seemed grateful that Koujaku accompanied Aoba that she promised to bake them delicious fried donuts! She asked them to wait at one of the parlour as they played Origami by the fireplace. But Tae was a busy woman so the wait took longer than expected. Soon the two fell asleep on the long couch, next to each other and holding hands.

Koujaku woke up when he felt someone pulled a blanket on them and he gasped in surprise to see a familiar woman!

“It’s you!”

Aoba rubbed his eyes and sit up, “oh. Good morning, Usui.”

The woman nodded with a smile like those of worship dolls. In her other hand, she’s holding a bowl of fried donuts.

“U… Usui? Aoba, you knew her?” Koujaku eyed her warily. He thought she was one of the debutante that vied for Sei’s affection and be part of the Toue’s rich family.  
  
“Yes. She’s my brother’s hand maid. They’re always together but she’s also really nice to me.”

Usui patted Aoba’s head like a big sister and Koujaku rubbed his eyes.

Two hands.

Not six but two arms.

“Hello… my lady, were you at the ball few nights ago?”

Usui nodded with a mischievous smile.

Aoba put two together then chuckled, “oh Koujaku, did Usui played a prank with you?”

“Prank?”

“Usui loves to play games. No one can beat her so often she becomes the referee whenever my brother and I play games. Oh! Koujaku, maybe one day we can play cards together? Usui is really fast when shuffling the deck, she’s really good at it too, right Usui?”

The pretty lady bobbed her head again with a grin.

Then she showed Koujaku her palm.

“W-what?”

Koujaku was never scared in front of a lady before but this particular woman made him uncertain.

“Oh! Oh! She’s going to do it.” Aoba played with Ren’s paws to make the pup danced on his lap.

Koujaku turned to Aoba, “d-do what?”

“Just watch.”

Koujaku turned back to look at the quiet lady went to their side, pick up a fried donut from the bowl and closed her grip.

“H-hey, that was freshly deep fried and must be still hot… is your hand oka—-“

When she opened her palm, there was no crushed donut! Even her skin wasn’t burnt!

“Eh?”

Then she showed him her left palm, there lay the lightly steaming donut she took just now.

“H-how? I didn’t see her transfer the donut to her left—“

Usui didn’t wait for him to finish as she presented the donut under his nose.

“A-are… you giving this to me?”

Usui nodded, smiling like a doll.

Koujaku not sure what to do but he obeyed and accepted the food by reaching up to pick up the donut… only for Usui to pull an inch back. Letting Koujaku grabbed empty air.

Aoba chuckled, “you have to be fast, Koujaku. Didn’t you tell me that you have sword practise back at home?”

Then the teenager teased, “maybe you skipped lessons and slept on a tree.”

“Woof! Woof!”

Even Ren’s bark sounded like he laughed at the prince!

Koujaku blushed, “I did not! I’ll show you I can do this easily!”

Riled up, Koujaku sit up straight as he faced the smiling woman. 

“Your grace, may I request a rematch?”

Usui happily obliged and readied her stance, one donut in her palm.

The heir summoned all effort to concentrate on Usui’s captive pasty on her palm. He quickly went for a swipe but she pulled back a second faster! The next time he saw the donut was on her other hand, he dived in with both hands but she pulled her hand up AND moved to the side like a dancer! Making Koujaku fell to the floor on his nose!

“Tch! Stay still!”

He gets angry at the elusive donut as the quicker and faster he reached for the food, the faster Usui evaded him. Plus it looked like she has more than two… three… six arms! Just like that night!

After an hour, a victorious Usui ate Koujaku’s share of donuts while Koujaku laid panting on the floor with dizzy eyes.

“Koujaku? You okay?”

Aoba slid close and offered his new friend a cup of green tea.

“Y-yeah.” He weakly laughed and turned to the lady, “you’re really good. Almost like you’re trained in martial art.”

Usui merely smiled back mysteriously.

Aoba saw the two smiling together and he somehow felt kinda strange… immediately he tugged at Koujaku’s red sleeve so that his precious friend looked back at him. Only him.

“Hey Koujaku, you want to share my donuts?”

“Eh? Really? But I lost the game…”

“It’s fine. Usui won’t eat all the donuts. She’ll bring some to my brother and leave us  _really_  soon, right Usui?”

The woman noticed Aoba’s tone and took that cue to leave.

*******

It’s been almost a week that Koujaku overstay at Oval Castle. A lot of the guests from abroad has sailed back home but a few still remained. Seemingly content to make Oval Tower as their second home.

Every late afternoon and evenings, Toue would request an audience with these nobles, dukes and princesses about developing his project. Koujaku too got invited for these tea parties and seminars but just the sight of that man made Koujaku sick to the stomach. Perhaps Aoba’s bad habits rubbed off on him that he too slipped away from the reading room when Toue began another of his long speech.

“Koujaku! You made it!”

Aoba waited by the garden where they first met. It’s now evening time and if it weren’t for the moon light cast its glow on Aoba’s soft locks, Koujaku may have missed the beautiful youth by the fountain.

“Sorry I’m late. He stopped jogging and panted. “The Alphas guarded the door and it was trickier to slip past them.”

Aoba patted Ren’s soft belly on his lap, “did you manage to swipe some biscuits?”

“Yeah!” Koujaku took out his handkerchief that has the royal seal and present them to Aoba. 

Sitting next to each other by the fountain, the two enjoy another of Tae’s home made sweets.

“Was it boring?”

“Hmm… well there was music, I think Toue wanted the guests to dance and party again like two nights ago.”

Aoba nibbled on his biscuit then he curiously asked Koujaku,  "was the music nice?”

Koujaku tilt his head to the side. Classic western songs are a new genre for him. He rather like traditional melodies of his hometown.

“It’s pleasing. Do you like music?”

“Yes! It makes me feel calm and on some nights when my headaches made me cant sleep, I’ll listen to some of the maids singing as they sew.”

Koujaku smiled in interest, “how about dancing?”

At this Aoba looked self conscious and blushed, “I never tried dancing before… no one ever wanted to dance with me… I often stayed in my room… plus this…” he showed the Kimono he wore, “a lot of guests don’t understand the tradition of why I’m wearing this…”

Koujaku turned to look at Aoba and he wished he knew how to stop Aoba from feeling anymore sad and lonesome. Then an idea formed in his head and immediately he stood up before turning around to offer his hand to the teen.

“K-Koujaku?”

The older teen grinned as he bowed before the precious youth.

“May I have this dance? The moonlight tonight is perfect for a waltz.”

Aoba froze then he blushed to the tips of his ears!

“I… I cant! It’s too embarrassing and I’ll probably step on your foot! Please raise your head.”

Koujaku still has his hand raised in offer, “it’ll be fine, I don’t really know much about dancing steps too but lets learn together.”

Aoba took several moments before he finally grasped Koujaku’s hand. He widened his eyes a bit, Koujaku’s palm is so warm and gentle. Even his long fingers look beautiful…

“Um… what about music?” Aoba asked as he put down Ren and gasped a bit when Koujaku placed his other hand on the older man’s shoulder.

Koujaku drew close with that dazzling grin, “we follow the oldest tune in mankind… our own heartbeat. Move your steps to the beat of your heart and I’ll follow.”

Aoba thinks his rapidly beating heart isnt suitavle for a slow waltz. If anything it resemble a thunderstorm.

“H-huh? I’ll lead?”

Koujaku nodded, “yes.  Don’t think, listen. And I’ll follow.”

Aoba doesn’t know what to do as he awkwardly stood there. Thinking he should just get on with it, he step to the right. Koujaku easily step to his left. Aoba took a swing and Koujaku chuckled as he twirl. He look like he’s having fun. It was awkward and stiff at first but after a few minutes the two began dancing and twirling around the tree. Laughing and tripping over each other’s tangled feet when Koujaku mixed up his lefts and rights.

They were only dancing for about half an hour and getting the hang of it when suddenly rushed voices could be heard.

“KOUJAKU-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU?”

Koujaku unconsciously pulled Aoba behind his back as Hagima and Kou ran from the hall and enter the garden.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

Kou panted, “it’s your father! We received word that he passed away this afternoon!”

Hagima pushed Kou to kneel before Koujaku as he does the same.

“The elders urgently request you to return immediately. We already prepare our ship, we must go now… your majesty.”

Koujaku was stunned, a part of him felt strange sense of relief.

His father passed away?

He’s now… the next King?

“Koujaku?”

An uncertain voice came from behind. Aoba has pick up his puppy and look like a lost child.

“Are you going somewhere?”

Koujaku furrow his brows. He didn’t want to leave, short as it was to spend time with Aoba here, he didnt want to sail back to his country and rule his reluctant people.

But his mother is still there…

“I’m… sorry Aoba. It seems like we have to finish our dance another time.”

He’s not sure when will that be since he somehow knew once he’s crowned officially, he’s chained to the throne.

With a sad farewell and an affectionate pat on Ren’s fluffy head, the young King depart to exit the garden of dreams where he met his first real friend…

******

Months passed and finally preparations has been completed for the official ceremony of Koujaku’s ascension to the throne.

But now that he’s king, he made several orders.

People must attend his ball wearing masks. Letters were sent in secret so no one knew if the letters were addressed to nobles or the fish seller downtown. Everyone is a guest to Koujaku’s party. With the mask, everyone is equal. Only a man and a woman.

Second order was Koujaku’s royal attire. He refuse to wear the cape and crown. Instead opt for a simple red suit and a top hat. Initials of “A” can be seen on his clothes. Further marring his real identity as ruler of this country. None of the tailors knew why Koujaku chose the letter “A” but they’re given well paid salary so none voice a complaint.

On the night of the party, Koujaku too wear a mask, a lot of the noble ladies thought he was a dapper gentleman whose voice and charms could make any lady swoon. But strange enough, when the dance music begun, Mr. SCARlet humbly reject any invitations with a kiss to her hands.

As people dance, boys and girls, sometimes boys with boys and girls with girls as the music was a fast merry tune, Koujaku sadly sigh and rest his back against the wall.

He trully missed that beautiful Aoba back at Oval Castle. He wished he could go back but already Koujaku work on laws and new plans to rebuilt his country for the better. He has a lot of work to earn his people’s trust and it’s a miracle that this ball has a lot of people in fancy clothes.

One person clad in white with a majestic feather hat approach the brooding king.

“May I have this dance?”  
  
Koujaku looked up and saw a smiling man with a blue mask. He’s wearing white suit with matching boots. Even his little puppy by his ankles wore two pairs!

“A- Ao—”

The white knight immediately pressed a gloved finger on Koujaku’s lips.

The confident aura he had just now vanished as he’s currently blushing to the tips of his ears.

“N-not so loud…”

Koujaku held Aoba’s slightly trembling fingers.

“That uniform… isn’t that Toue’s code of arms… come to think of it, I haven’t seen him since the party started—.”

“Shh…”

Aoba stood closer as he rested his left palm on Koujaku’s shoulder while their other hands linked.

“It’s a full moon tonight, I’m here for that waltz we never finished from our garden of dreams…”

Staring down at Aoba’s golden eyes through the mask and the way the younger man spoke huskily… Koujaku’s willpower melt and soon the two began to move. Aoba step back while Koujaku step forward. Even after so long of separation, their bodies still remember. They joined the crowd of villagers dancing as partners on the dance floor.

Over coming his surprise, Koujaku warmly grip Aoba’s hand.

“You look determine to not let go of my hand so that we’ll dance all night.”

Aoba cast jealous glares at girls who eyed his favourite person.

“That night by the garden… I regretted one thing.”

Koujaku lost his smile, “you regretted talking to a stranger?”

Aoba sway easily as Koujaku twirl him to the high note of the violin.

“No. I regretted letting go of your hand that night. I could have asked you to stay. I wanted you to stay… then I thought… I don’t want to give up on you… so I chased you here…”

“Aoba…”

Aoba chuckled, “no, Mr. SCARlet, I’m called Sly Blue…. I don’t want to share you with anyone.”

There was a tint of gold from Aoba’s eyes. He looked a bit different from their first meeting under the tree. It was as if this Aoba listened to more of his desires and won’t stop at anything to get what he want. Or who he wanted.

Koujaku blinked then his cheeks warmed. To think someone would be possessive of him like this…

Chuckling, he nodded and resume the waltz with one arm around Aoba’s back.

“Later when everyone has a bellyful of ale, let’s sneaked out and meet my little friend, Beni.”

Aoba widened his eyes in childlike excitement, “that’ll be great!”

“Then we can meet my mother, I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you. Ever since I returned home and found a doctor, she’s been getting better and loves hearing stories about you.”

Aoba blushed then looked a bit nervous, “but… is it okay? I didn’t prepare any gifts for her highness…”

Koujaku smiled reassuringly, “it’ll be fine. Introduce Ren to her, I’m sure she’ll be happy to pinch his paw pads.”

The younger teen nodded with a shy smile, “I look forward to them. For now, let’s…”

Koujaku nodded and lead the steps, not waiting for the music but their own rhythm of their heartbeat. 

Both smiling at their blissful reunion, this time determined not to let go of each other’s hand anymore.

–

—–

———

End?

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. I want to state a few things here.
> 
> 1) Aoba’s attire in the dance ball was based on his gothic white suit, I wanted to go with the colour puns haha hence why I discard Aoba’s tramp attire.
> 
> 2) The plot of this oneshot about mask balls with royals was inspired from a conversation we had at twitter and another friend. I forgot what was their url at tumblr to properly credit them so if you read this, please leave me an ask so that I can credit you =D (and sorry I didn’t get to include the passionate night scene. For this story I think it’s a bit too fast for their relation to jump that far haha… and also cuz I can’t write sensual scenes for the life of me Orz)


End file.
